There are many designs of plastic containers having typically a wide mouth and a lid closure that locks onto the lip of the container. For example see Von Holdt U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,210,258; 4,252,382; 4,512,493; 4,574,974; 4,735,337; and 4,375,948, among others.
Also, it is desirable for the lock of the lid to the container to be as strong as possible, but to be easily openable only in a way that leaves an indication that the container has been opened. To this end, various breakaway tear tabs have been used. For example, a circumferential tear tab that extends all the way around the container is shown in one of the above cited patents. Also, a container opening system entitled Super Foss has been introduced by a company from Denmark in the United States, in which a tear tab at the lip of the container breaks at one end only, and tears away from the container along with a circumferential strip. Such constructions, however, leave the separated tear tabs as litter. Also, there is a risk that small children may swallow the strips or otherwise injure themselves.
Accordingly, there is a need for a container with a strong seal for its lid, yet which is capable of opening in only one way which provides a tamper proof indication, and also includes a tear portion which does not separate from the container.